Prior to the Industrial Revolution many laborers worked in factories using very simple machines and primitive assembly lines to produce products. The vision of a sequential manufacturing process and mass production gave rise to the Industrial Revolution. During that era, new and more complex machines were introduced into the factory setting and the onset of standardized parts, assembly line production, and conveyor belts reduced the amount of skill needed on the factory floor to simple labor.
Today, in many parts of the world, most manufacturing processes are machine automated. Computer technology has further diversified the types of machinery capable of being used. Computers have also enhanced the precision of the manufacturing process that, in turn, has increased the quality of goods. Accordingly, today, there are a wide variety of products that are manufactured by a mechanized process. One example is the manufacture of products that are packaged in tubes. Some products, like shaving creams, whipped cream, aerosol sprays, etc. may be packaged in metal tubes made of aluminum. Other products, such as hand creams, shampoos, tanning lotions, toothpaste, and adhesives may be packaged, instead, in plastic tubular containers. The tubes are typically decorated with colorful indicia to advertise and sell the product.
The manufacturing process of making tube products typically involves the use of machinery starting from the introduction of raw materials to the ultimate creation of the tube-filled product. Improvements to the equipment used during this manufacturing process is necessary to increase the quality of the product and reduce the number of breakdowns or stoppages during the process that can increase cost and sometimes result in lost sales. There are several machines that are used throughout the manufacture of tube products. For example, some companies have a machine that is dedicated to filling the empty tube container with product. Typically, many empty tubes are fed into this machine on a continuing basis. The tube-filling machine may have sensors to insure the accuracy of the fill so that tubes are not over-filled or under-filled. Efficient tube fill machines will cut-off flow of the product once the tube is filled and eliminate dripping or stringing of the product while the new empty tube is being engaged.
Accurate tube registration is important to the proper functioning of the tube-filling machine. If a tube is not registered correctly, it could possibly damage the tube-filling machine or there may be product spillage leading to a stoppage of the process. Typically, when the tube filling station stops, the entire manufacturing process is halted. Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved apparatus and methodology that is capable of efficiently and accurately registering empty tubes to be received by the filling station. There remains a need to provide a new and useful apparatus and methodology for ensuring proper alignment and registration of the containers to be filled. There is a further need to overcome the drawbacks associated with the prior art in such a manner which does not disrupt the manufacturing process. A further need exists for equipment that can accurately and efficiently move containers at relatively high speeds. The present invention is particularly directed to satisfying these needs.